


Surprise

by StarsAboveStarsBelow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, First Time writing Smut, First time writing fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAboveStarsBelow/pseuds/StarsAboveStarsBelow
Summary: Jeonghan promised to take the day off and spend it with Joshua but Jeonghan broke his promise (sad) and Joshua is a sulky, spoiled, mischievous, and cute boyfriend.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost, I had to fix something. This is quite different from my usual (awful) attempts to write poetic angst and it’s my first time writing smut (and fluff)... oh my goodness my face is so heated because I’m so embarrassed ><

Today is Jeonghan and Joshua’s day. They planned to stay in bed all day and cuddle while spilling words of love. However, instead of staying in bed until noon, wrapped in the warmest blankets, head against the softest pillows, and a pair of strong yet gentle arms that belong to Joshua’s boyfriend wrapped around his tiny waist, he wakes up to Jeonghan’s unnecessarily loud ringtone at an alarming 5:00 AM.

He feels Jeonghan pulling away to reach for his phone on the nightstand. Joshua chases after Jeonghan and pulls him into a tight hug, still half asleep.

“Hello?” Jeonghan whispers into the phone.

Jeonghan looks down at the bush of brown hair in his chest and gives it a quick kiss.

“Hi Jeonghan, I’m really sorry but we need you in the office today,” Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s friend and employee says.

“What? Today? Why? I promised I’d stay with Joshua the whole day.”

“There’s been some trouble with the other company and it needs to be settled today. I feel bad asking you to come, don’t make me feel worse,” Seungcheol pleads.

Jeonghan sighs. “Okay fine, but I’m going to leave right after all the work is done and you have to take the blame if I get a sulky Shua. I’ll see you at the office in an hour,” he hangs up.

Jeonghan caresses his boyfriend’s shoulder and traces up to his neck then his cheek, waking him up. Joshua slowly shakes off the sleep surrounding him and stretches his arms like a cat before turning his head up to Jeonghan staring cutely.

“Shua sweetie,” he whispers, “Shua, don’t be mad at me but I have to go into the office for a few hours today,” Jeonghan hopes Joshua’s not too upset.

Too late.

Joshua’s sleepy eyes start to widen into shiny brown orbs and Jeonghan sees the tears starting to pile up.

“B- but Jeonghan you promised,” Joshua continues to stare at him with his big, sparkling, cat-like eyes.

“I know, love. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. It’ll just be a few hours and I’ll come running home into your arms, okay? please don’t be sad, sweetie. We can do whatever you want after. I’ll take the next weekend off,” Jeonghan kisses Joshua’s forehead and slides down to kiss away his tears that threaten to spill out. He pecks his left cheek then the right and finally his lips a hundred times.

Joshua starts to smile and he can’t help but giggle when Jeonghan attacks his neck with quick kisses all over.

Joshua lets out a long (playful) sigh. “Okay fine… duty calls being CEO and all that. I’ll be waiting for you, but hurry back please,” Joshua kisses Jeonghan back, full and deep on his lips.

“I love you so much,” Joshua says.

Jeonghan starts to pull away, “Oh but I love you most.”

Jeonghan goes into the bathroom and starts to get ready for work. When he’s done, Joshua is already back to sleep, looking so cute and soft in his oversized white t-shirt and disheveled hair, surrounded by the white, fluffy blankets.

He smiles and gives Joshua one more kiss.

“I love you so much Shua,” and he leaves the house.

* * *

4 hours later, Joshua can’t sleep anymore.

He starts to get out of bed to get dressed thinking about what he wanted to do with Jeonghan when he gets home. Definitely a dinner date and dessert.

Joshua understands that Jeonghan’s busy since he is the young CEO of a successful company, but for the past month, it seems like he’s always working and never has time for him. They haven’t had sex in 3 weeks let alone time to lay down and cuddle.

So when Jeonghan told him he would take the day off and the weekend that followed, Joshua was elated only to wake up sad that Jeonghan had to leave early and won’t be back until late afternoon.

Joshua receives cheerful messages from their other friends but it’s not the same as being in Jeonghan’s arms while he whispers the sweetest words in his ears. Sometimes, the dirty ones are welcomed too.

Joshua sat criss cross on the sofa watching his favorite movie in one of Jeonghan’s oversized hoodies making him look smaller than he is.

Getting tired and bored, he texts Jeonghan.

Joshua: I miss you  
😘 🌹❤️🧡🌸💛💚💙  
💐💜💕💞💝💘💖❣️  
🌸🌻✨💙🌙🌺❤️😘

While Jeonghan’s at work, he hears a ding knowing it’s Joshua. Apparently Seungcheol knows too.

“Is Joshua looking for you? He must be sad you left him alone,” Seungcheol remarks.

“Yeah well guess who’s at fault?” Jeonghan replies staring, or more like glaring, straight into Seungcheol’s eyes.

“Hey, not my fault you’re CEO.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and goes back to his text. He smiles at Joshua’s message and smiles even wider at the string of emojis that follow.

Jeonghan: I miss you too baby! I’ll be home soon. Are you bored?

Joshua smiles.

Joshua: of course I’m bored Jeonghannie 😭

He attached a photo of him with a pout on his lips and sad pleading eyes trying his best to muster all the love and innocence in his face.

Jeonghan receives the familiar ding of his phone as he dismisses Seungcheol leaving him alone in his office. He literally has heart eyes as he clicks to see the photo of his cute boyfriend drowning in his hoodie looking so sweet and adorable.

Jeonghan: Aw baby!! If you send me such cute photos, I’ll have to drop everything and come rush to cuddle with you!

After Joshua reads Jeonghan’s new text, he thinks of a different way to get Jeonghan’s attention. It’s probably not the best idea but he’s spoiled and he’s lonely and he’s very very bored.

Joshua: I have a gift for you~

Jeonghan: A gift?? What do you mean?

Joshua: If I tell you now, it’ll ruin the surprise!

Joshua runs to their room looking for something specific in his wardrobe. He finds the familiar white lace lingerie that Jeonghan bought him a few months ago to satisfy some bedroom fantasy Jeonghan had and Joshua was more than happy to please. With a satisfied grin, he makes his way to the bathroom and undresses. Joshua flops on the bed coming up with the perfect pose to show Jeonghan. He snaps a photo of him exposing every inch of skin with a lewd expression on his face. He knows just the right angle to display his perfect body and perfect hole. Snapping the photo but not sending it, he throws on a soft, white sweater and jeans over the lingerie and heads out.

* * *

Jeonghan smiles at his boyfriend’s antics but let’s it go and walks towards the meeting room for his first order of business.

An hour later, he walks out exhausted after some intense but professional arguing and bickering. Oh how much he wants to go home and see Joshua. Just a few more hours left.

He walks back to his office and lands on his chair with a big sigh.

As he sits, another ding goes off from his phone and he immediately checks the notification hoping it was Joshua. He was right.

It was a photo. He opens it waiting for the photo to load and his jaw drops. He chokes on air and blushes a dark shade of red. He cannot believe Joshua, his Shua, sent this to him at work. He examines the photo seeing the familiar white lace with pearls and diamonds mixed in. The white blends into Joshua’s bright, smooth skin and Joshua’s angle and expression is absolutely perfect.

He wastes no time calling Joshua. As it rings, he can already feel himself getting hard; god he’s whipped.

Joshua answers on the 5th ring.

“Shua baby, what’s this?” Jeonghan asks, still shocked, still red, still getting hard.

Joshua giggles, “what’s what?” He asks innocently and quietly while he stands outside a familiar office door.

“The photo you just sent,” the audacity that Joshua has to act innocent is outstanding.

“Oh that! I was bored and I really really missed you. I wanted to give you something nice to get you through the day,” Joshua answers, trying to muster up all the cuteness in his voice as he could knowing Jeonghan would fall deep for him.

He was right, Jeonghan was absolutely smitten.

“Oh Shua baby,” Jeonghan replies fondly. “I miss you too, but this is kinda giving me a.. hard problem right now.”

Joshua wants more so he decided to push. “D-do you not like the photo,” he says with a wavering voice.

“No no no I.. I love it! I love it Shua really. I can’t wait till I come home to you,” Jeonghan starts heating up a bit.

“Me too, but I actually have another present. Do you want it?”

“Anything from you would be a blessing,” but Jeonghan knows if Joshua sends another photo or _gasp_ a video, it would be the death of him.

“Okay!” Joshua chirps cutely. “Open your office door please.”

“Hmm? My office?” Jeonghan gets up from his chair and walks to the door opening it.

“Surprise!” Joshua yells.

Joshua is standing in front of him with a little red bow around his neck.

“I missed you and I was so lonely so I came to you instead to surprise you! Is it okay?” Joshua hugs Jeonghan and kisses the look of shock off his face.

“Oh my Shua baby! Oh I love you so much,” Jeonghan hugs Joshua tighter and lifts him up to carry him to the couch in his office after closing the door.

“But you came such a long way, are you tired?” Jeonghan chuckles.

“I just couldn’t wait any longer Jeonghan. You’re almost done right? We can go out for lunch and dessert later. You promised anything, remember?”

“Of course I remember! Anything for my sweet deer. Anything you want,” Jeonghan moves to get up.

“I have one more meeting and then I’m done. Do you want anything to drink while you wait? Do you want me to ask Cheol to go out and buy a snack for you first?”

“No Hannie, it’s okay! I just want to watch you while you work.”

“Okay, love. If you need anything, let me know.”

Jeonghan is still aware of his rising boner but work calls.

After about 15 minutes of Jeonghan typing away on his computer with small talk mixed in, Joshua starts to get up from the couch and towards Jeonghan’s desk.

He pulls out Jeonghan’s chair and sits in his lap. Jeonghan acknowledges him and holds him tight. Joshua feels Jeonghan’s half hard member and starts to grind down. He’s shocked and tries to stop Joshua but to no avail. Jeonghan let’s out a shaky grunt while the younger continues to grind with even more force.

“Jeonghan, would you fuck me? Here and now?” Joshua asks as innocently as he would ask Jeonghan to bake him a cake.

Jeonghan is absolutely speechless at his (not so) innocent lover.

He would drop everything and give Joshua the world if he could. But unfortunately...

They hear a knock on the door and Jeonghan remembers he has a meeting now.

“Joshua sweetie I have a meeting now,” he pats Joshua’s bottom silently asking him to get up.

Joshua replies with an “okay” and gets up but instead of going back to the sofa, he drops down to the ground and moves under Jeonghan’s desk.

There’s another knock on the door and Jeonghan tells them to come in unsure what to do with Joshua.

Joshua reaches for Jeonghan’s hand, first to intertwine them, then to kiss each finger, and finally he puts one finger in his mouth. Then another, and another. It’s so dirty and it makes Jeonghan’s cock even harder. Joshua is sucking on it making soft wet noises. Joshua turns around, pulls down his own jeans, and uses Jeonghan’s fingers to slowly open himself up. Joshua moans softly right as the employees open the door.

“Hello Mr. Yoon, we need to discuss the components of the new project.”

Joshua palms Jeonghan’s fully hard member and unbuttons his pants. He uses his teeth to unzip them very slowly and pulls out Jeonghan’s cock. He caresses Jeonghan’s thighs slowly working his way to his groin. He finally runs a finger up and down Jeonghan’s cock. He strokes it gently.

“Mr. Yoon?” the 6 employees filed in, bowed, and sat down.

At the same time, Joshua licks the slit of Jeonghan’s cock giving small kitten licks only on the head.

Jeonghan gasps and then clears his throat.

“Yes yes of course. Let’s get started,” he says.

Joshua then starts to lick the hilt of his member and works his way up as if he’s licking a popsicle. He gathers saliva and drabbles it on the head watching it slide down knowing they most likely don’t have lube for later. Jeonghan shifts slightly.

“Oh Mr. Yoon, I think I saw Joshua in the lobby this afternoon, is he here? It’s been a while, tell him I miss him,” Jun says excitedly.

“He just went out for a moment,” Jeonghan said with a strained voice, “I’ll be sure to let him know.”

Joshua finally wraps his lips around the head and takes in Jeonghan’s entire cock inch by inch.

He continues to bob his head as the meeting goes on. Jeonghan tries to speak as little as possible. On one hand, he’s trying to hold a civil conversation with his employees while on the other, he tries so hard not to make any noise or show any out of the ordinary reactions.

“Are you okay, Mr. Yoon? You look a bit flushed.”

Joshua gives little butterfly kisses along his thighs.

“I’m okay just haven’t— gotten much sleep.”

Pre cum starts to leak and Joshua licks it all up, exactly like a kitten.

“How does that sound Mr. Yoon?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I think that could work. Give me a report of the details in the next few days and we can start right away.”

Joshua sucks his cock hard and uses his hand to grasp up the shaft; Jeonghan’s too big to take the whole thing. Nonetheless, the tip hits Joshua’s throat each time he pulls out, circles the head, and sucks again, each time harder than the last.

Jeonghan reaches down and pulls Joshua’s hair eliciting a soft moan under him. He grips the edge of the desk hard.

As the other team members started packing up, one of them asked “what was that? Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine, just a bit tired. Anyways, I’ll see you in a few days to start the project.”

Once the door clicks closed, Jeonghan pulls his chair out and reaches to lift Joshua up. He sits Joshua up on his desk, runs to lock the door, close the blinds, and rushes back to Joshua. Joshua uses his legs to pull Jeonghan’s waist close to his and straddles him.

Joshua puts his mouth up next to Jeonghan’s ear and whispers seductively, “Fuck me Mr. Yoon. Fuck me hard and fuck me fast.”

And Jeonghan does.

He quickly removes Joshua’s soft white sweater and pants and swipes everything off his desk in one swift motion. Of course Joshua is wearing the white lingerie underneath, he keeps it on. He lays Joshua down on the desk and parts his legs making room for Jeonghan.

Joshua moves to untie the red bow from his neck but Jeonghan’s hands stop him.

“Keep it on baby.” Joshua nods cutely and obliges.

He notices Joshua’s hole is swollen and wet.

“Darling, you made yourself so wet for me on my fingers,” He says as he teases his hole, running his cock around the opening watching it clench and unclench.

“Yes. For you, anything,” Joshua manages to say. ”I want you to fuck me please Jeonghan please fuck me,” Joshua cries.

“Dirty dirty baby. I love you so much,” and he thrusts into Joshua in one swift motion.

Joshua moans and his back arches, head thrown back, eyes rolled. Despite opening himself on Jeonghan’s fingers, Joshua is always so tight.

Jeonghan pulls all the way out leaving only a few centimeters in his hole and then thrusts back in. Jeonghan continues to thrust into him hard and fast, just as Joshua wanted.

Joshua lets out another high pitched moan and Jeonghan quietly shh’s him.

“You don’t want the whole company to hear your lovely voice, right baby? It’s only for me to hear.”

Joshua covers his face in embarrassment and nods.

Jeonghan tries to remove his hands and starts layering kisses all over Joshua’s face. He moves down and licks his clavicle before sucking a hickey right under. He continues to add more love bites all over Joshua’s chest while he thrusts.

Joshua is a mess right now, tears building up in the corner of his eyes and lips well bitten trying his best to stifle his screams and moans as Jeonghan thrusts into him relentlessly.

Jeonghan picks up Joshua while still deep inside him and walks to the big window that makes up the entire back wall. Joshua is pushed against the window. Thank goodness they’re 100 floors up.

It should be impossible but Jeonghan is thrusting even faster and with the new position, he’s even deeper into Joshua’s now loose and wet hole.

He finally finds his prostate making Joshua mewl and bite his lips trying to keep quiet until it’s blood red.

Joshua is so close now, clutching onto Jeonghan’s upper body, moaning quietly, such a mess.

“Come for me. Say my name, love,” Jeonghan says with each particularly hard thrust. His hands grip Joshua’s waist hard, the bruises already starting to form.

Joshua comes, strings of it staining Jeonghan’s dress shirt but neither of them care. He screams into Jeonghan’s hand just as it comes up to cover Joshua’s mouth. He’s repeating Jeonghan’s name over and over again as if it’s a prayer. The only word on his lips is his boyfriend’s name.

Joshua is absolutely spent, all of his weight on Jeonghan as Jeonghan tries to come too. Joshua’s hole is clenching hard and the friction pushes Jeonghan over the edge as he comes inside Joshua. Joshua feels the come filling up and leaking out of his hole. He whimpers.

While Jeonghan is still attached to Joshua, he sits back down in his chair, hugging Joshua close.

“You did so good sweetie. But you’re very very naughty. We could’ve gotten caught,” Jeonghan ruffles and pats Joshua’s hair.

“But we didn’t,” Joshua smiles, eyes dropping. Jeonghan can tell he’s getting sleepy. “This is what you get for breaking your promise,” he pouts.

“Aw baby,” Jeonghan tries to kiss the pout off his lips, succeeding. “I know, I’m sorry. But now that I’m done, how about dinner at your favorite Italian restaurant and then ice cream? Then… maybe… we can go for round 2 when we get home? I want to show you just how much I love you because Joshua, I love you so damn much.”

“Really?!” Joshua asks with bright eyes.

“Really! Anything you want, remember?”

“So if I ask for round 3 and 4 would you give it to me?”

Jeonghan chokes on seemingly nothing and is shocked by how proactive Joshua is.

He clears his throat, “yes Joshua we can most certainly go for round 3 and 4, or even 5 and 6.”

Joshua smiles sleepily, “great.”

Jeonghan’s cock is now softening and slips out of Joshua’s hole. Jeonghan cleans both of them up and dresses, all while Joshua is sleeping soundly.

He leaves the office carrying Joshua in his arms.

“Oh there’s Joshua!” Jun exclaims as he steps out of the elevator.

Jeonghan shushes him.  
Jun nods “Aw why is he so tired?”

“He had an exciting day today,” Jeonghan decides to leave it at that.  
“I’ll see you next week Jun!” and he goes into the elevator pressing the garage level.

He takes him downstairs to his car and tucks Joshua into the passenger seat.

He brushes a strand of hair out of Joshua’s face.

“I love you Joshua. You are the best, most beautiful, most spoiled boyfriend in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok? It was my first time writing something like this. If you would like a 2nd part, let me know! I could totally write a cute dinner date, dessert date, and then wink wink rounds 2, 3, 4, 5... JK maybe just round 2... But if this was awful then I won't write it hehe! >< Thank you for reading!


End file.
